


Бини

by stanpool



Series: not all who wander are lost-AU [4]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanpool/pseuds/stanpool
Summary: Представьте обиженную очень сердитую лягушку, которая только притворяется обиженной и сердитой? Майк, десять из десяти!
Relationships: Steve Harrington/Mike Wheeler
Series: not all who wander are lost-AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991101
Kudos: 3





	Бини

**Author's Note:**

> постканон; АУ
> 
> можно сказать, что эта история — часть вселенной (серии) not all who wander are lost  
> но писалось как самостоятельная зарисовка про: Grumpy Cat Майка, шапку (tuque) и Стива, который остаётся мистером Charming, несмотря ни на что :)

Идея дурацкая. Стив уверен, потому что кое-что знает о Уилерах: он давно уяснил, что они не по части сюрпризов. Им нравится заставать других врасплох, это точно, но не когда сюрприз устраивают им.

Ещё Уилеры не любят терять контроль: над ситуацией, другими и собой. Они легко ранят словом. И хотя их порой убийственная честность режет сердце ножом, она одновременно приносит странное облегчение и ясность.

На протяжении всей жизни Стива окружало столько лести и вранья — в семье и школе, — что честность Уилеров сама по себе была как спасательный круг. И то же про их внутреннюю свободу — от мнения других людей, от планов семьи или необходимости соответствовать какому-то её статусу и планке.

И если кажется, что Стив обобщает, что он судит обо всех Уилерах по одной Нэнс, а теперь вот — ещё по Майку, то это абсолютная правда. Стиву нечего скрывать. Майк может сколько угодно отрицать их с Нэнс сходство, но факт остаётся фактом.

Майк даже использует её слова!

Стив говорит:

— Тебе нравится, когда я так делаю, — целуя веснушки Майка, которые тот клянётся, что выжег бы все. И себя бы сжёг — следом. Типичный Майк с его склонностью к мелодраматизму.

И получает уже хрестоматийное:

— Брехня! — вместе с состроенной хмурой рожицей.

И это мило, хотя и не совсем, ведь Майк не ребёнок и он не любит, когда с ним сюсюкаются, или считают, будто он _такой_ из-за худобы. Или черт лица, или роста, или всего вместе взятого. (Майк перерос Стива так основательно, что иногда он зовёт его Третьим Близнецом.)

Стив глотает смешок и целует Майка по-нормальному, притягивая к себе, и всё-таки не удерживается от крепких объятий. Потому что в Стиве есть эта подбешивающая Майка черта — не отставать от партнёра в долбоёбстве. Не останавливаться и давить, пока не заболит. (И также быстро отпускать, отходить на шаг или два и оттаивать. Спокойно всё воспринимать, даже если самому не невмоготу — никак.)

Они с Майком гуляют, и чем больше Стив думает об этом, тем более дурацкой кажется ему затея. Прихоть. Как угодно.

Стива беспокоит даже не то, что они по-прежнему в гомофобной Америке, — а не в какой-то толерантной Канаде, — и им может прилететь уже за то, что они стоят слишком близко друг к другу, что идут, почти касаясь плечами. И не то, что Майк моложе, и даже когда он не флиртует, от него исходит этот сшибающий Стива с ног электрический заряд.

Дело не совсем в этом, хотя здорово, что Стив наконец стал взрослеть. Что он не игнорирует последствия своих действий и возможность плохого исхода. Как если бы это были его первые отношения с парнем; как если бы так уже не вёл себя Майк. (В этом типичном равнодушно-встревоженном стиле, которым все Уилеры владеют в совершенстве и который, кажется, впитали с молоком матери. А может и с молоком кого-то ещё. В конце концов Карен всегда была одной из прогрессивных Хокинских мамашек. Хотя стоит ли Стиву думать в этом ключе вообще? Не копает ли он тем самым себе могилу?)

Идея не из лучших, потому что Майк — бесячий тип. И даже сейчас, когда он в хорошем расположении духа и почти не занудствует, Стив чувствует — что-то такое грядёт. Майку только дай повод — зацепится и проедется катком.

Стив прерывает эту мысль и преувеличенно радостно восклицает:

— Та-да-ам! — а затем, точно фокусник, но не самый искусный, шуршит дьюти-фришным пакетом, доставая купленный сувенир и вручая его Майку.

Это шапка. Бини, если точнее. Бело-красная, с помпоном и логотипом в виде кленового листа. В лучших традициях так полюбившейся Стиву страны и её главного национального продукта.

— Что скажешь? Примеришь? — не дожидаясь реакции Майка, спрашивает Стив с самой широкой — широчущей! — ухмылкой, и Майк делает это.

Он смотрит на Стива Этим Взглядом. Затем закатывает глаза. А секундой после — Стив видит — в его голове рождается обличительная тирада, состоящая из трёх, максимум пяти-шести слов, включая: «дурак», «вот же привязался» и «детский сад — штаны на лямках». И как все эти оскорбительные реплики борются в голове Майка за первенство.

Стив считает, что Майку не обязательно говорить ему что-либо в принципе. Если Стив был королём в старшей школе, то Майк был и останется чемпионом мира по закатыванию глаз.

Стив представляет, что будет дальше, словно держит в руках сценарий. Потому что — смотрите-ка! — Уилеры, а именно Майк и Нэнс, и впрямь чертовски похожи.

«Что за детский сад!» — передразнивает Стив голосом Майка. И почти в ту же секунду слышит:

— Детский сад, — Майк фыркает, но шапку из его рук забирает. Рассматривает без особого интереса.

«Я не стану это носить. Ведь я терпеть не могу любые поползновения на мои волосы. Хотя не упускаю шанса подколоть тебя про лак для волос, Стив».

— Не буду я носить шапку. Да и где? Здесь? Или, может, в следующую поездку в Эл-Эй, где и Санта с рождественской ёлкой выглядят чуднó?

— Бини, — поправляет — вернее, подчёркивает — Стив, потому что исправлять Уилера чревато. Он не удерживается от смешка.

Предсказуемость Майка — его любимое. И если Стив может предугадать его реакцию — значит, не всё потеряно, и уломать Майка ещё есть шанс. Не будь его — препирательств бы не было вовсе. Нет — и весь ответ.

— Бини можно носить в любую погоду. Не только в снег, — продолжает Стив, и Майк смотрит на него с подозрением.

Его руки опускаются. Будто спорить со Стивом Майк считает бессмысленным, но и ценность подарка — и внимания — он не отрицает.

Стив пользуется этим, чтобы перехватить его руку и надеть на голову ничего не подозревающего Майка бини. И захохотать.

Майк коротко ругается себе под нос. Восклицает:

— Что за мудак!

Но как-то вяло. Без привычного запала. И нет никого, от кого слышать такое было бы абсурднее. Кто бы подходил на эту роль сильнее. Кто бы мог в ней солировать. (Стив думает об этом беззлобно, даже отстранённо. Вроде как встретились два мудака и решили мудачиться по жизни вместе.)

— Стараюсь соответствовать.

— А не надо стараться.

— Как уж привык.

Майк замолкает, прибавляет шаг и идёт вперёд, поджав губы и нахмурив брови. Дуясь.

А Стив лишь ярко — и раздражающе, он знает — улыбается, наслаждаясь взбешённым выражением его лица. Представьте обиженную очень сердитую лягушку, которая только притворяется обиженной и сердитой? Майк, десять из десяти!

Над тем, что следует после, Стив не задумывается ни на секунду.

— А знаешь, что ещё смешнее? — говорит он.

И Майк заранее вздыхает.

— Сти-ив, — тянет он, и его тон тоже — абсолютно Уилеровский. — Угомонись.

— ...Стянуть с тебя шапку прямо сейчас, — отвечает Стив на заданный им же вопрос и моментально воплощает свои слова в жизнь. — Что теперь скажешь?

Причёска Майка выглядит как со знаменитой фотографии Эйнштейна. Его волосы торчат в разные стороны, и заметно, что сейчас больше, чем раньше, они похожи на кудрявое безумие.

Всё-таки идея Стива оказалась не так плоха. Даже очаровательно, что, несмотря на все старания Майка пригладить волосы и привести их в божеский вид, он наконец перестал выглядеть как типичный сотрудник-зануда из аэрокосмической отрасли. Стал ещё большим собой — если это имело смысл. (И то, что, услышав это, Майк наверняка отрицал бы сказанное Стивом до скончания века, лишь подтверждает справедливость его слов. Стив знает Уилеров вдоль и поперёк.)

Майк показывает Стиву средний палец и больно тычет в плечо. А Стив наклоняется и шутливо — или шаловливо? Стив же взрослый, он вполне осознаёт последствия своих действий — его целует.

И то, что Майк игнорирует очередной глупый, романтический порыв Стива, хотя втайне им наслаждается, не удивляет его тоже.


End file.
